


Supersoldier Stamina, for the Bottom Bucky Fest 2019

by bobledufromage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BBF 2019, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Kind of face-fucking, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not getting any better at tagging, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt 124, Steve has a very good dream, Steve's sex face is the same as his fighting face, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Trying to tag everything, Uhhh...Rimming, captain america and winter soldier, post mission sex, tell me if I've missed anything please, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: BBF 2019Prompt 124- Steve's serum makes him impossibly horny (especially after missions) and able to go again and again. Well, Bucky is not going to complain.





	Supersoldier Stamina, for the Bottom Bucky Fest 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to explain what happened. I saw the prompt and it kind of ran away from me. Uh, this is the filthiest thing I've written. Like ever. It's literally 2,000 words of sex.
> 
> I would apologise but I'm really not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck!” Bucky grunted as he was slammed against the wall, breath leaving him in a violent gasp. Steve always got like this after missions, so scared of the possibility of losing everything. Bucky was glad for the amount of assignments they’d gotten recently, Hydra finally doing him a favour with their existence. He’d be sure to thank them next time. Right now, he was more concerned with the way Steve was slowly kissing his neck, biting marks into his skin and gripping him tightly under the thighs. Bucky groaned, his fingers curling into Steve’s hair and tugging it. This brought a  _ beautiful  _ sound from Steve’s lips. Bucky revelled in the fact he was still able to get reactions like this from him. It reminded him of how he used to be; skinny and short, but no less willing to give Bucky exactly what he needed. The fact Steve was now huge (and he was huge  _ everywhere _ ) was just a bonus.

 

“Shit, Buck, need to get these clothes off.” Steve groaned, dropping Bucky to the ground, tugging his shirt over his head, and giving Bucky a glorious view of his abs. Bucky was quick to follow suit, stripping himself of his own shirt and wriggling out of his trousers, kicking his shoes off in the process. He barely had time to appreciate Steve in his boxers before the other man was on him, licking a stripe up his neck and capturing his lips in a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Bucky held back a whimper as he felt Steve’s fingers tug at his waistband, waiting for permission. He nodded frantically, sliding his thigh between Steve’s legs and grinding up. The responding noise from Steve only steeled Bucky’s resolve to get Steve coming in his pants. He put his leg back down and cupped a hand over the front of Steve’s boxers, gripping him firmly and rubbing his hand up and down in a frantic motion. Bucky’s vision whited out for a second at the way Steve’s hand tightened on the back of his thigh, only brought back to reality by another moan from Steve. This moan was one Bucky could recognise anywhere. Steve was coming, and it was  _ glorious.  _ If Bucky didn’t know about the serum, he would’ve been almost disappointed in how quickly Steve had released.

 

But thank God for dubious experimental science, because Steve was already hardening again under Bucky’s palm. Bucky, ever the opportunist, sunk to his knees and pulled Steve’s boxers down over his hips, freeing his erection. It bobbed in front of Bucky’s face, almost hitting him in the chin, and his mouth watered at the sight. Although Steve was impressive before the serum, this was on a whole other level. Bucky watched as Steve took himself in his hand, guiding the tip into his waiting mouth and thrusting gently forward. This was one of Bucky’s favourite parts about sex. Having Steve in his mouth, filling him up, cock hitting the back of his throat. It was heaven. Bucky swallowed around the head, tongue flicking over the slit, causing Steve’s hips to jerk forward, forcing Bucky to take the whole length into his mouth. He did so gladly, throat working to accommodate the sudden weight pressing against it. Steve’s fingers gripped his hair tightly, using him as a handle while he fucked Bucky’s face with abandon. Bucky could feel himself grow even harder, and reached a hand down to palm himself through his boxers. He looked up at Steve through his eyelashes, marvelling at how beautiful he was. His eyes were screwed up with pleasure, a blush painting his face and chest a pretty pink, lips parted. He could hear the sharp breaths quicken, a strangled “Buck!” and his mouth was filled with Steve’s come. Bucky held him in his mouth until he was spent, then licked his cock clean.

 

“Fuck, Stevie, want you so bad.” Bucky’s voice sounded scratchy and raw and he loved it. Loved how fucked he sounded. If Steve’s answering whine was anything to go by, he loved it too. Bucky gracelessly got to his feet, taking Steve’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. His cock was so hard it was bordering on painful, but he didn’t want to come yet. He didn’t quite have Steve’s stamina, and he wanted to come with Steve buried in his ass. He voiced this wish aloud, and yelled in surprise when Steve tackled him onto the bed. Steve wasted no time in crawling over Bucky to get the lube from the bedside cabinet. The serum, as well as giving Steve super-stamina and a healthy dose of horniness, also made sure Steve could never get any STDs, so a condom wasn’t needed. Bucky once again sent a small prayer of thanks to the miracle of science.

 

Bucky hastily pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them to the floor, shuffling up to the top of the bed and lying on his stomach. He loved facing Steve while they were fucking, but right now he needed something else. He shoved his hips up, knees spread, putting himself on display for Steve. He heard a strangled moan behind him, and smirked to himself. Steve was so easy to rile up, especially after missions, when he was at his most aroused. It had something to do with almost dying, so Bucky ensured there were a couple of close calls, just to send Steve into a frenzy. He loved how unrestrained Steve was in the bedroom, a far cry from the stoic golden boy persona he’d adopted as Captain America. If only the citizens could see their hero now.

 

Bucky wiggled his hips impatiently, ignoring the snort from Steve. He felt a soft smack to the back of his thigh and whined. “Stop being such a goddamn tease, Rogers.” He growled, his sentence ending in a groan as Steve gripped his thighs and pulled them further apart. He could feel Steve’s warm breath on the inside of his left thigh and he grinned to himself. Here we go. Steve began sucking bruising marks into the soft skin on his thighs, getting steadily closer to where Bucky needed him most. He couldn’t deny Steve his fun, though. He’d always been obsessed with Bucky’s thighs, something Bucky didn't blame him for. He never skipped leg day, and his legs were something to be immensely proud of. Even more so when they were littered with bruises and teeth marks. He settled more comfortably onto the bed, reassured Steve would soon be giving him what he wanted. It didn’t take long for Steve’s lips to brush against Bucky’s hole, and he gasped at the contact. No matter how many times they’d done this, it always took him by surprise how good it felt. 

 

The feeling intensified when Steve placed his lips around the hole and sucked, his tongue darting out to lick around the rim. Bucky was not ashamed to admit he screamed when Steve’s tongue entered him. He could feel Steve’s lips curl into a smile as he brutally attacked Bucky’s hole with his tongue, pausing only to lube his fingers up and insert one, crooking it to find Bucky’s prostate. Despite feeling the loss of tongue as Steve sat back up, it took all of Bucky’s willpower not to come. He felt Steve shift behind him and chanced a look over his shoulder. Steve was gorgeous, his face a mask of concentration as he inserted another finger, jerking his cock with his other hand, “Bucky, fuckfuck _ fuck.  _ So good for me baby. Need to- ah!” Bucky shuddered as Steve came, feeling the warm wetness cover his back and drip down his crack. It was always the best part, knowing Steve was using his own come to slick the way even more.

 

True to form, Steve added another finger, and Bucky groaned, pushing himself back, pulling Steve in deeper. He didn’t know how much longer he was gonna last, and told Steve as much. Steve rubbed his back soothingly, bending his fingers to press hard against his prostate. Bucky screamed, his fingers tightening on the sheets below him. Steve, bless him, didn’t like to tease for long, removing his fingers and slicking his cock up. Bucky whimpered at the loss, then yelped when Steve flipped him over. His metal hand ripped the sheets where he was gripping them so tightly and Steve sighed, “so now you’re breaking shit, Barnes? Goddamnit.” Steve smirked and reached for Bucky’s cock, tightening his hand around the base, cutting off Bucky’s impending orgasm. 

 

He groaned, but still lifted his knees to his chest, waiting for Steve to just fuck him already. Steve smirked at the desperate whine coming from Bucky’s throat and, without warning, thrust inside in one smooth motion. Bucky grimaced at the ache, and Steve gave him a minute to adjust. But it was only a minute, because soon Bucky was grinding down onto Steve’s cock, taking him deeper and moaning unashamedly. He was so  _ hard, goddamnit _ and Steve’s relentless hold on his own length was driving him crazy. Steve laughed when Bucky scratched ineffectually at Steve’s fingers, finally relenting and gripping the backs of his thighs firmly. After that, he was like a machine, pistoning his hips hard, driving into Bucky with force. He responded surprisingly well to Bucky’s litany of “harder, faster, Steve  _ shit!”  _ giving Bucky exactly what he asked for. It didn’t take long for Bucky to reach the edge, crying out helplessly as Steve drilled his prostate, not letting up. He gave a half-assed warning before he was coming, his vision going grey around the edges with the force of his orgasm. Steve hadn’t even touched him.

 

Steve continued to fuck him until his own orgasm hit, filling Bucky up completely. The warmth from Steve’s come was enough to make Bucky’s dick twitch, but he was exhausted. One of the downsides of not being a supersoldier. Although it seemed like Steve was flagging as well, and he rolled them both over to their sides, Steve curling protectively around Bucky. He sighed and shifted his legs to a more comfortable position, although Bucky noticed his dick was still inside him. Bucky shifted his hips, but Steve was obviously spent, as he nuzzled his nose into the back of Bucky’s neck, grumbling something about sleep. Bucky huffed a laugh, but exhaustion soon won, and he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Bucky woke up with a jolt. He yawned, blinking his eyes open, and tried to sit up. Try being the key word here, because he couldn’t move. Steve was still holding him close to his chest, and Bucky heard his had breath quickened, letting out little moans in his sleep. Bucky worried Steve was having a nightmare. Neither of them were strangers to rough nights, so Bucky knew the protocol. He tried to shift himself around, and then realised their predicament. Steve’s cock was still buried in his ass, rock hard. A slow smile creeped across Bucky’s face as he realised Steve was having a good dream. A very good dream, if the noises and little hip thrusts were any indication. The slight shift of Steve’s hips had Bucky hard in seconds, and he moaned, long and loud in an effort to wake Steve up. He reached behind him and pinched Steve’s stomach, snorting when Steve flailed, waking up instantly.

 

“Wha- Bucky?” Steve looked at him confusedly, his hips still grinding forward. Bucky wondered how many times they must’ve had sex if it was just a subconscious reaction of Steve to keep thrusting. Steve’s eyes widened as he finally got with the program, and the next time he said Bucky’s name, it was in a long moan that had Bucky grinding back even harder. His nerves were alight with pleasure, made all the better with the knowledge that it was Steve’s come slicking his hole.

 

“Fuck, Stevie, you couldn’t even stop in your sleep?” Bucky’s laugh was cut off by a loud whine as Steve drove into him hard, leaving Bucky short of breath. 

 

Steve grinned at him wickedly and reached around to grip Bucky’s cock, stroking his hand up and down in time to his thrusts. The hand job was getting sloppier the harder Steve fucked, and Bucky took great satisfaction in rendering Captain America incoherent. He reached for Steve’s other hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the digits eagerly. Steve’s choked off moan was enough to set Bucky off, come spurting over his stomach and Steve’s fingers. Steve started fucking him with renewed determination, and Bucky knew his expression was the same one he used when fighting bad guys. It was why Bucky had a  _ lot  _ of confusing feelings when he saw Steve fight. Steve had once confided that he got equally as confused when he saw Bucky use his metal arm in combat, knowing Bucky had fingered himself open with the same arm just the night before.

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to come again, this time pulling out and coating Bucky’s thighs with it. Bucky groaned and bitched about the clean up, but he couldn’t be too mad. Especially not when Steve blew him later in the shower.


End file.
